Recently, a byte accessible non-volatile memory, such as spin transfer torque random access memory (STT-RAM), has attracted attention. Such a non-volatile memory can be connected to a memory bus of a processor for use. Further, a plurality of storage devices can be connected to an information processing apparatus.
Even if a failure, such as sudden power-off, occurs, the information processing apparatus including the processor to which the byte accessible non-volatile memory is connected can hold data stored in the non-volatile memory until immediately before the failure. However, in such an information processing apparatus, usage of the non-volatile memory is fixedly determined beforehand, and information of a plurality of storage sections is not allowed to be held.